Your Soul Calls to Me
by Zoiva
Summary: She was his-then not his. Over and over. For centuries. The two souls are suffering. Jareth needs her back and will do anything to keep her by his side. Will Sarah accept that this is her only fate? Jareth/Sarah. Love and everything that comes with it.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel her. Her delicate, soft pale skin against his, her warm breath on his chest. Her fingernails as she intertwined her hands in his hair and on his back; her scent dancing on his nostrils. The faint sounds of her moans and gasps….

Jareth jerked himself awake. He hated his subconscious for doing this to him again. He cursed his own mind for the torment that plagued him almost every night. Why must he think of her when she was lost again to him? He longed for her every second of the day.

He reluctantly stepped out of bed with a blanket of sweat covering his naked skin. He walked over to the adjacent bathroom; the cold stone floor cool to the touch. Walking to the mirror, he grabbed a towel to dab at his face and neck. Jareth let out a gasp at his reflection looking back at him. He was looking more and more aged with dark circles under his mismatched eyes. _This had to stop_. He was killing himself slowly with the longing of his lost love.

He rubbed the towel over his body, put water over his face and marched out of the bathroom toward his armoire to grab his body armor. He needed to make this right. He at least needed to try again.

* * *

Sarah dragged herself to her next class. She did not want to be there-not now at least. She had had a hard night's sleep _again_. What she wouldn't do for a restful slumber instead of sitting in the dark, alone with her never-ending thoughts and a feeling of longing. She could feel it right down to her soul that something was wrong. She wondered if she was just going through the school-time blues, but had a deeper feeling that that was not the root of the problem.

She was just beginning her graduate student career getting a Master's in English Literature and Folk Lore. Ever since that "incident" happened almost nine years ago when she was fourteen, she knew that her greatest passion would always be just that. Ever since she was a child, she had treasured all the night-time stories her father would tell her at bedtime. She wanted more than anything to live in the magic of the tales; to be the princess with a castle, to live along the faeries and dwarfs and dragons. Her mother died when Sarah was still a young child and her father comforted her with stories of how her mother had gone to a magical place just like the stories in her fairy tale books. Oh how she missed her mother but was envious that she was living Sarah's dream.

Even though she was still a younger girl, she was almost forced to grow up when her father decided to remarry and soon after she had a baby half-brother. Deep down she loved the new additions to the family, but she couldn't help feeling like she didn't belong. To her, it seemed her father had moved on to start a new family and she was just a third-wheel. After what happened to her in the Labyrinth, be it real or just a dream like her father and several therapists told her it was, she felt closer to her brother and she saw that her new family was important to her more than she thought.

Sarah still believes that that "incident" that happened, changed her way of life and made her focus on questions of the paranormal of unseen worlds unknown or how people's subconscious ideas can create such a make-believe place that felt real to escape something that was troubling them. In school, grade or college, she never met anyone with her sense of wonder of desire for magic to be real as much as she did. Everyone seemed more "practical", which both her father and step-mother warned her that she needed to be. They hated that she was a folk lore major, but she promised them that she would make a career that was "practical" with it.

Her way of thinking, or she herself, seemed to push everyone away. This made her have very little friends. She had not once been interested in any guys that surrounded her in the hallways. She knew, or at least hoped, there was someone one day that would want her for not only her looks but for her likes, interest, and ways of viewing the world. She wanted someone like the Goblin King that either she made up as a teenage girl or if he was really a king that lived in a magical world she wished she was in.

He had to have been a dream. His gorgeous alabaster skin, the way his hair was wild and yet complemented his personality, his mismatched eyes staring right through her soul, his strong hands she wished would hold her, his tight pants that she kept having to drag her eyes from—couldn't be real. He was too perfect. She wished in her dream that she was a little older to understand what feelings she was having for him. The new thoughts that were popping into her head scared her. She thought the heat radiating from her body and the wetness in her loins was something to be feared and decided to act tough and turn him away. God how she wished that dream would come to her now; it would have a totally different outcome this time.

* * *

Jareth shuffled his way around the goblins that surrounded him in the hallways toward his throne room. The goblins slid out of his way while still maintaining their game of toss with a chicken and another small goblin. Jareth paid no attention to them as he walked into the throne room, past his throne, to a pedestal that held a huge crystal orb. He gazed into it thinking only of her. Gray smoke swirled around inside the ball until the particles started to form objects. He could see a gray and white silhouette of his love. She was in a room with quite a few people looking down at a man talking. She looked in a daze-like she was in a daydream trance. He wanted to reach down and feel her gentle skin on her cheek. He would very soon he knew. He waved his hand over the orb until the smoke crushed in on itself causing the image of Sarah to disappear. He walked over to the open window and hopped out onto the ledge. He peered down at the castle grounds. For too long his Labyrinth had suffered without her just like he suffered without her. With this thought, he dove off the ledge. He fell past countless windows and balconies. He started to feel the tingling of the shift quickly and fiercely in and on his skin. He felt himself become lighter; felt the harsh prickles of soft feathers envelop his entire body. He opened his mouth to scream and out came a screech of a barn owl. He flapped his new limbs and began to soar instead of fall toward his Labyrinth beyond the Goblin City. He would be with her soon and he couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah was relieved when Dr. Morton excused the class for the day. All she wanted to do was head back to her apartment, drink some hot tea and drift to sleep in her tiny bed and not think of anything until after the weekend was over. It was almost seven and the sun was already halfway down in the winter sky. Her apartment was a short walk from campus, but she hated to walk in the dark. She quickened her pace when she was out of the hustle and bustle of campus life and into suburbia. She had a weird feeling about the dull oranges and reds that came through the trees. A screech of an owl startled her enough to get her to do a half jog the rest of the block to her apartment.

She jammed the key into the lock, not turning around once she opened the door and quickly closing it behind her. The peaceful glow of her ceiling light made her a bit calmer. She turned on iPod to create some noise in her empty apartment. Sitar music started to play causing her heart beat to slow just a little from her half-run home. She sprawled down on her couch waiting for the harsh hiss of the kettle to signal when her chai tea was ready. The combination of music and tea always made her feel safe and tranquil.

It wasn't long after she drank her potion that she found herself drifting away. Deciding against a sore neck in the morning, she made her way to her bed. The long week of classes and tea made her groggy and she was unaware of the barn owl that situated itself outside her bedroom window. She simply laid on the bed and she was fast asleep.

He sat outside her window watching her as she lazily took her white sweater off her body throwing it on the floor revealing the dusty pink color bra, which was quickly thrown off as well. Next came her dark jeans that revealed the same color of lace panties. She crawled into bed with just the smooth fabric covering her bottom; allowing him to see everything else.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself in her room and instantly he was there in the corner in his human form. He stuck to the shadows to observe her. Her brown locks were long and wavy at the ends. She wore a pouty look on her lips as she lay there. She wore no makeup to cover her natural beauty. Her arms were crossed over her flat stomach, but she was not covering her breasts with dark pink nipples. Her hands were placed barely above her underwear that let him stare at her long legs. Gods, he wanted her. It took all the strength he had at the moment to not crawl up to her.

He hesitantly walked over to her sleeping form. Gods, she was glorious. She was a beautiful child the last time he was this closer to her. Womanhood had treated her body well with a small waist and perfect hips. Her breasts a perfect round shape that fell slightly to the side of her resting body. He reached over gently, deciding where to put his hand. He began to gently move her hair away from her face before he touched her cheek. He felt the electricity run through his hand and leave his body. Sarah jerked once but continued to fall more and more into a deep sleep. Jareth backed away from her slowly, still gazing at her-remembering every inch of her. He closed his eyes and thought of his room-instantly transported to his giant bed. He would have her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah winced at the shock of energy that hit her face, running down her whole body. Suddenly, images began to creep into her mind. A soft melody-just enough that she couldn't make out the words-echoed around her. It was coming in all different directions all at once. She saw what appeared to be gray colored smoke in front of her face.

All of a sudden, an image of something moving came toward her. When the image got closer, she could make out the image of a young boy running toward her. His mouth was moving but she couldn't hear the words. She had a strange overwhelming feeling of love and concern for this little being.

"What the…"she tried to say out loud, but instead she heard something else come from where she was standing.

"…do not run around blindly, my precious one. You might get trampled by a centaur!"

Sarah watched as two hands reached out and touched where her face was, but she didn't feel anything. The voice she heard was hers and yet, wasn't. The words were crisp and the voice pronounced every syllable. She watched as the boy's mouth made a big O shape when he too put his hands on his cheeks. He made a terrified face, but then scrunched up his little cheeks and giggled. This caused the image that Sarah was seeing through to apparently giggle as well because the vision moved slightly up and down.

The boy was beautiful. Light brown hair going past his shoulders swayed to the light breeze in the apparition. His eyes were a dark blue hue above two little dimples along both sides of his cheeks. He reached out for the woman who took his little hand in hers.

"Come with me Mummy! I found something that I want! Oh, please, Mummy please!"

The image changed as if the two figures were slowly running. Sarah took in what surroundings were around her. The two figures were in some kind of marketplace with lots of different stands with different kinds of stock; anywhere from fabric, to food, to gems. She then gasped to herself. Not only were there different wares but the stands and the crowds walking around were different as well. She saw all different colors of skin-blue, gray, purple, yellow-and different shapes and sizes of every creature she had read about as a child. Some were elegant and beautiful while some looked like they were straight from nightmares. The eyes Sarah was looking through however paid no attention to these individuals but was solely watching the lovely boy that was guiding her to some unknown destination.

He stopped suddenly as he came to a stop at a stand at the edge of the marketplace. The boy reached down next to the booth and brought up a small sword. She saw the face turning its head back and forth.

"No, my son. You are but yet ready for such a thing, " she heard a version of herself say. The boy scoffed and made a pout with his lips.

"But, Mummy! I am ready! Father said he would teach me as soon as I was old enough and I am. I am already six summers!"

"My love, do not argue with your mother. Even though you are a big strong lad, I do not think you should be running around with swords."

He let his lip go down even further and tears started to flood his eyes. Just as quickly as it came, he brought back up his lip and hope shined in his eyes.

"I know you think I'm but a wee babe still Mummy, but I will be good with it. Please. Just let Father teach me with it. If I misbehave with it, you can take it away until I am older. Please, Mummy! I want to protect you and the kingdom just like Father."

He looked down while saying this last part. Sarah saw the eyes she was looking through slowly blurring. The woman was tearing up at the heartfelt sentiment of her son.

"If you promise me son that you will not run after the goblins with it and follow the lessons your father will give you, you may have it. Besides, a prince must be able to protect his kingdom and his queen."

She felt the image turn back up and hand something to the shop keep, who looked like a normal human. "Thank you, your highness," he said with a giant grin on his face.

She looked down at the boy who was admiring this trophy of a sword. He was so happy that it actually made Sarah herself smile. The image turned and into view came a massive castle just in the distance. The castle looked very familiar to her. Her image let out a happy sigh.

"Your highness! Your highness!" she heard someone yell. Her image turned and looked over to see a man in body armor run toward her. The male was blonde haired, blue eyes. Dried and fresh blood hung from his clothing, face, and hair.

"They have reached the western boarder of the Labyrinth. I don't know how much longer the guards can keep them out. We must hurry back to the castle!" he turned and addressed the other men that had settled behind him. "Escort her Majesty and Prince Milo back to the castle. You must hurry. Keep them safe."

The look of panic on their faces frightened Sarah, the observer. She felt like she was watching a movie that she was thrown into. The images of love and family were lost and the look and feel of terror entered. The image grabbed the young boy's hand and ran along with the other soldiers. Sarah got the feeling that she was running for her life.

Suddenly, men with swords clashed through to the left of her. She could see a group of the men shouting in a foreign tongue that she could not place. The guards they were following saw the men and broke off trying to keep the intruders away from their queen and prince. The invaders saw what they were protecting and ran straight for her.

"Run, your Majesty! Run!"

She felt her heart kick into overdrive. She ran very quickly through the last of the stands and through the tall houses that lined the street. She was going to make it. Her and her son. They were going to make it to the castle!

The image stopped suddenly. Sarah started screaming at the image to keep going; tears streaming down her eyes. The vision looked down. Through the image's chest was an arrow head covered in fresh blood. It's vision started to become blurry again. She looked over to her right hand and the image of the beautiful Prince Milo came into view. He was staring at his mother. Tears starting to stain his eyes.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

The image feel to her knees, still holding the Prince's small hand. He boy screamed in absolute terror and heartbreak as he watched his mother fall.

"Mummy, get up! We have to go…we can't stop…Mummy no! Don't leave me..," the boy said, falling to his knees. He was out of Sarah's sight now, but she could still hear his whimpering through his tragic sobs.

She could then hear guards rushing behind them and she saw as the image was picked up by two hands covered in blood. She couldn't see the woman's son but she could still hear him. Images of road, buildings, a large gate, and stone walls came in and out of view. The eyes Sarah was looking through were barely open and the images hazy.

Sarah then heard the loud footsteps of the men start to echo, making it so they were now inside. She caught different sounds of different creatures it seemed in between the loud footstep. The sounds snorted and grunted after the men shooed them away. The image came to a halt and the eyes opened once more to see stone flooring.

"Cass! What is the….Is….Isabelle?" the eyes twitched upward to an unclear picture of a male with blonde hair. He gaze moved as the image was headed over to him and she was now facing the guard.

"They came out of nowhere, Your Highness. My men were stopping a group of them outside the Western border. We were not expecting them to be coming from the East as well."

The woman's head fell back to where she was looking up at the man. With a few blinks of the eyes, the vision of the man became more clear.

"Call for a healer! Now! Hurry! The Queen…..is hurt!" the last words were a struggle and he began to sob with tears streaming down his face.

"Jar…eth, my love. Don't cry, my King. Take care of Milo. I will….see you in another life. I..I lo..love you so much…"

Darkness overtook the vision, and Sarah was left with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Another jolt of electricity hummed through her and she felt herself falling onto a soft surface. Her eyes popped open to see that the surface was silky smooth. It was a giant canopy bed made of dark mahogany wood with streams of black satin surrounding her. Above her head was a giant mirror that reflected the bed underneath. The image dumbfounded Sarah when she realized who was looking back at her. It was her-her own reflection looking back at her-but she was happy. Her face glowed from pure bliss. Her chocolate brown hair sparkled with ribbons of purple color piled on top of her head in big curls; tiny diamonds sprinkled along her head. A silver band laid in front of her curls. Her eyes twinkled under the heavy purple eye shadow. She wore the most elegantly white ballgown Sarah had ever seen. The figure began to speak.

"Ahhh…..my husband, what a long day!" said a giggling voice. The eyes ventured downward. Sarah's vision focused on the man cuddling up on the woman's leg. She was not surprised to see the male was Jareth with his uninhabited blonde hair striped with purple on the tips. He was shirtless surrounded by a lacy pillow of white fabric.

"Oh, yes it was. It was even longer with the thought that after it was over I could ravage you up here. Not just as my lover, but as the queen you were born to be," Jareth seductively growled. The look in his eyes changed from loving to radiating dominate lust. He quickly pounced on his prey. Sarah didn't see him coming until it was happening. The image of Jareth's lips upon the woman's lips flashed before the darkness, indicating closed eyelids. Shocked, she let out a small gasp.

This vision was different than her last. She could actually feel his lips pressing down on her own. His embrace was heaven. Hot movement of lust and yearning were passing back and forth from the vision to Sarah. She couldn't help but close her eyes.

His lips slowed to an agonizing rhythm. His tongue traced her upper lip before going in, massaging hers with his. Hands touched her face, holding her in place. His mouth slowly stopped and turned to her neck, then up to her ears; licking along the rim. A gentle bite was placed on her ear lobe and she sighed in pleasure. It stunned her when she heard an echo of desire coming from the form below Jareth almost at the same moment as hers.

"Tell me what you want, Precious," he whispered in her ear, "I am your slave as promised."

The woman giggled, "Well Slave Jareth, I only ask for you to….. make love to your wife."

He groaned at the invitation, sending shivers down Sarah's spine. He cupped her ear again with his mouth before heading back to her neck. The smooth feel of his tongue going down her neck and jaw made her quiver, sending jolts down her entire body. Jareth nipped her neck with his teeth, making her squeal out. He trailed kisses across her face before landing back on her lips with rejuvenated motion before making it to the other side of her neck, coming back around to her chin and down her throat.

She began to get butterflies as she could feel him at the top of her breasts, licking the skin that met at the top of her dress. With a wave of his hand, sweet, cold relief hit her as she laid there naked before him. He wasted no time in caressing her chest, sweetly massaging them. He pushed them together to kiss at once and her body melted, loving every single touch. A deep rumble came from the back of his throat when he took a rosy pink nipple into his mouth. The sensation shook her all the way down to her groin. He must have known what he had caused as he left her right breast behind to lightly drag his fingernails slowly down south, just stopping at her pelvic bone. He worked and kneaded her sensitive bud as he moved his hand back and forth just on the edge of her groin and then down to her thighs. This teasing was driving her mad with lust. Sarah saw as the figure opened their eyes, found Jareth's hand and reached for it, letting it settle right where she wanted it.

Without lifting his head, Jareth looked at her as he moved his hand around the new area. He rubbed her secret lips applying harder pressure than before. Sarah let out a husky moan. With his thumb he opened her up slightly and ran down the length of her. She was already magnificently wet for him. He moved over to her right breast with his mouth, not letting his tongue leave her skin while he went for her pleasure.

She jumped when he finally reached the most sensitive of spots and her hand extended over to touch what he was doing. A loud moan came from her chest. This was magnificent. He started to rub her faster, applying great pressure up and down as he moved her side to side. She could feel a tingling sensation as she felt her hips rising to him. Reaching over, she found the bulge that was being suffocated by his pants. Quickly, she grabbed at his hidden member through his tight pants and began to stroke him up and down. He moved his hip a little more to the side letting her have better access. She pumped up and down, letting her thumb trace the outline of his rim. Then she hit it-the brick wall. She couldn't help but stretch her legs out at the rolling vibrations coming from her nether regions moving along her body. A long, high pitched whimper came from her throat as she lay there never wanting the feeling to end.

Seeing her reaction, Jareth moved back to her lips to ride out the pleasure with her. She moaned and gasped against his lips when she could feel him rock-hard against her. He rose up letting the kiss fall short as he moved to fit right between her legs. He continued to rub the now ultra-sensitive core with his thumb, looking straight into her eyes to see her every little response. With another wave of his hand, he too was completely unclothed. He grabbed his member, smacking her delicate nub with it over and over again until the woman screeched.

"Please, my husband, do not tease me anymore. Fill me up!"

He did as he was told, pulling her legs around him and thrusting hard into her. Sarah felt the sudden tightness in her stomach; the glory of being impaled by him was indescribable. He pumped in and out at a steady motion, not letting her get used to his size before going in again. The woman grabbed her erect breasts and squeezed. Jareth, seeing this, laid on top of her and began going at her chest again while continuing to push into her. He quickly rose up, grabbed her legs pushing them toward her, revealing herself completely to him. He dove at her clit again, licking it with his mouth. This caused the woman's as well as Sarah's body to go crazy with multiple sensations.

As quickly as he had done it, Jareth put her legs back around him and continued thrusting. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he buried his face in her neck. She could smell the sweet scent of his hair and the musky sweet smell of his skin. She continued to moan as her chest rapidly went up and down. She was utterly exhausted but never wanting this moment to end. She felt Jareth tense up and let out a half moan and he stopped his thrusting while he released into her. He lay there on her shoulder for a few moments to try to slow down his breathing and rapid heartbeat. He finally looked at her. He was covered in sweat and his cheeks were red. He moved down to her lips,kissing her with complete passion and love. He looked up, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much, my darling wife. I cannot wait to spend eternity with you by my side. I will not let you go again."

"I love the sound of that. Say it again," the woman purred.

"I love you so much, my wife. My beautiful wife. My….knock-out, simply gorgeous wife who every woman in the court envious. My wife…my wife…my wife," Jareth said between soft kisses on her lips, nose, and eyelids.

The vision went black for a split second before she had another vision pop up. She was standing outside, on some balcony of some sort. She felt hands slowly coming to put a hold around her waist.

"It is all yours now, Precious. The entire kingdom is yours to control."

"Oh, Jareth. The Labyrinth is so beautiful under the full moon. It looks even more enchanted." The vision turned until she was face to face with the gorgeous male. He wore a loose fitting dark purple robe that he left open at the chest. The woman reached up for a kiss and then settled in his arms for a hug.

"Ahh, I almost forgot," he said looking down at her, "I have a gift for you as my new wife and queen. Wait right here for a moment." He backed away from her, heading back into the bedroom and she heard the door to the hall close behind him. She let out a breath and turned back to look at the landscape. It was a truly beautiful night. She heard shuffling coming toward her from the bedroom. "Jareth? That was quick! I'll close my eyes to make it a grand surprise," she giggled.

Noise of footsteps quickly made it to the door. Sarah tensed; something did not feel right. Her fears were confirmed when she felt heavy hands push her hard on the back. She stumbled forward, grasping the bar for support, but the hands were too quick and pushed her again and Sarah could feel the vision begin to fall. She was too stunned to scream until she fell past the second set of windows. At the exact same time, she felt the body around her clinch and a horrified scream rang out. The surrounding walls of the castle caught the screams and echoed them back ten-fold. The image went black as she saw the smooth stone walkway below.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was jerked awake by her own screams and she was covered in sweat. The sun was just beginning to peak through her dark shades. She glanced at her alarm clock, but it was blank. She got out of her bed and headed toward her bathroom to grab a towel to dry herself off. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and could see that she hadn't got much rest last night. She threw on a loose t-shirt and some pajama pants and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Today was going to be a relax day, she decided.

She walked to the kitchen, grabbing two slices of bread and the peanut butter. She took her sandwich and sprawled out on the couch. She reached for the remote and pushed on the power button for the TV, but it wouldn't turn on. _Uuuggggghhhh_, she groaned, shuffling herself to the other side of the room to the TV set. She punched in the button over and over and checked the cords, but everything seemed fine. _Guess the freakin' power is out. Great!_ Sarah moved over to the book shelf and brought down a book she'd read a million times and made her way back to the couch and her makeshift breakfast.

Just as she sat down, there was a knock on her apartment door that made her almost jump out of her skin. She walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she said nervously since she was expecting anyone and her family was states away.

"An old friend, Sarah. Can I come in?" The voice on the other side of the door was oddly familiar.

"H…Hoggle?" she felt herself almost half embarrassed by the mere thought of a dream coming to life. She slowly opened the door. The small figure that stood in the door way was in fact the jewel-loving dwarf from her dream.

He dove at her leg, giving her a hug. "Oh, Sarah! It's so good to see ya again. My, you have grown up, dear Sarah. Ha ha ha!"

"Hoggle? What are you doing here? You seem so real. I'm still asleep aren't I?" Hoggle looked up at her with an annoyed look on his face. He reached up and pinched her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You thought you were dreaming, so I pinched ye. You think you're still asleep?"

"I'm not? So you were real? When had the dream…I mean came to the Labyrinth when I was fourteen, that was not my imagination?"

Hoggle scowled at that. "Of course it was real, silly girl! You think a magical land full of…well magic… could be thought up and not real?"

"So Ludo and Sir Didymus are real too!" Sarah exclaimed, getting another aggravated look from Hoggle, "And…that means Jareth, the Goblin King exists too." The way she said that kind of surprised her. Was that happiness or concern?

"Speakin' a' Jareth. He sent me to get ya. Breakfast is ready."

"What? What do you mean? He's here in the Aboveground?"

"Ha, of course not! He's still in the Underground in the Goblin Castle, same as we are."

Now it was her turn to look annoyed. "Um, look around Hoggle. You're in my apartment. This isn't a castle."

"Oh, Sarah. You really have grown up. This is an illusion to make you feel more at home, silly girl."

"Oh, great! That's why nothing is working. But…wait! WHY AM I HERE? WHY DID HE KIDNAP ME!"

Hoggle jumped from her outburst. "Relax Sarah, geez. I don't know why you are here. I was as shocked as you are right now when he summoned me to come wake you up for breakfast. I don't know why he wants ye, but I can assure you it's no evil-doing. I'm here for ya."

Sarah had so many different emotions were going on inside her. Happiness to see her old friend and now knowing that she didn't make up the underground in her mind and uneasiness to be in a place so close to a man she was having peculiar feelings for-like fear missed with lust and wanting. _Uuuggggghhhh_, she didn't want to think about that now. "If you promise to be with me, I'll go. Should I go change?"

"Oh, yeah. He wanted me to give you this," he said, handing her a silky green dress.

"Ummm…thanks, but can't I wear my own clothes?"

"If I were you, Sarah, I would do as he says. I don't know what he wants with ya but you know Jareth's temper."

"True….well, I'll be right out," she called out heading toward her room, "Make yourself at home."

She rushed into her room quickly throwing off her clothes and slipping the dress on. It was a pale green knee-length dress covered in a fine leaf pattern. The neckline was a simple sweetheart neckline with sleeves down to her elbows that really complemented her figure. She herself owned one dress which she only wore only to funerals, unfortunately, so she was not used to the elegance of it. She felt naked without pants on. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked stunning in the dress, but her hair could use some work. She took out the hair band and finger combed her hair and added a silver clip to pull back the stray hairs. Slipping on some nude colored ballet slippers made her look all together.

"Ok, Hoggle. I think I'm ready. Hoggle? Oh, Hoggle!" she giggled as she stepped out of her room to see Hoggle staring at the TV.

"What in blazes is this thing!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jareth looked at himself in the mirror for the seventh time. He was a mighty king of a vast kingdom and he was nervous about a girl coming. He felt centuries younger. _Why should he try to fool himself_, he thought, _this wasn't just any girl_.

"Your highness, the girl, Sarah!"

"Yes?"

"She's left her room and on her way!"

He suddenly started to sweat. _Ok, this is it_.

* * *

Sarah felt surprisingly fine when she walked out of her illusion door. She felt at home-almost more than she felt at her actual home. This feeling made her extremely unnerved. Why did she feel this way? Now that she knew that what she experienced when she was fifteen was in fact real, her world seemed to expand. There were so many possibilities that her family and theorpists deemed impossible. She could do and be so much more than she had expected these last few years. The world was amazing and full of magic.

She looked around the hallway that Hoggle led her down. The walls were not made of stone like she expected and saw from her last time in the castle. They were made of light brown wood that left the passage smell like a forest. Crown moldings of little goblins were placed all along the ceilings and under them were paintings of the labyrinth and portraits of many different creatures that she did not recognize. The ground beneath her feet was made of the same wood color but was covered in blue and purple rectangular rugs that went down as far as she could see. There was just a hint of glitter sparkled everywhere. _Wow_, she thought, _this is defiantly his kingdom alright._ She almost walked passed Hoggle deep in her own thoughts when he turned down a staircase.

"Now, Sarah. Try to behave now, will ya?" Hoggle commented after he saw her in a daze.

"Now why wouldn't I behave? Is something happening that I don't know about?" her pace starting to slow down and her voice barely above a whisper. "You have to tell me Hoggle. What is his plan with me?"

"Don't look at me! I don't know why you're here! His Majesty floated in one of his crystal ball bubbles and woke me up! He told me to go to yer room and get you ready for breakfast. That's it! That's all I know!"

"Ok, well….hopefully he'll just come out with it and not dance around why I'm here. I have another life that I have to get back to."

"Yes, well, hopefully so."

Sarah could hear the hurt in his voice and she immediately wished she could take back what she said. She didn't mean to sound ungrateful about his friendship. She had just been forced to try to forget him and her other friends by strangers who thought she was crazy. She didn't want to make a fool of herself if she called on them like they told her too and it just happened that they really were just a dream and nothing more. Oh how she wished she would have believed in herself. They would have made her life so much easier knowing she did have friends.

"Hoggle…I'm sorry…I…."

"We're here, Sarah. I'll announce ya."

Sarah stood in the doorway while Hoggle went in front of her. Her nerves were really on edge now, but deep down inside her she felt joy, which confused her even more. As if on cue, her stomach let out a fierce growl from the wonderful smells coming through the door.

"Jareth, your Majesty, Sarah is here per yer request," she heard Hoggle say. She guessed that was her cue to go in. He had to convince her feet to start walking forward. The room was massive. Chandeliers and giant windows covered in silk everywhere. In the center of the room was a colossal rectangular table that could easily fit over a hundred people. Right on the end facing her was the face that had not only haunted her past but had recently haunted her dreams. His mismatched eyes stared at her, seeming to look deep into her soul from so far away. His untamed, long blonde hair was the same as she remembered. He stood up from his seat a little less than gracefully, almost falling back at how quickly he rose.

"Sarah. Ummm...Good morning, Sarah. Come."

He gestured for her to take a seat next to him at the table. She gathered her courage and quickly made the long trip from the door to the table. She awkwardly stood aside as Jareth pulled her seat back for her and pushed it back in.

"Ummm…thanks," she said.

"You're welcome."

Sarah looked over to Hoggle who was still standing close to the door where he was when he declared that she was here. He was looking down at the floor, seeming like he did not know what to do.

"What about Hoggle? Can't he have some breakfast? " Sarah said, nodding over to the dwarf.

"Actually, Sarah, this was to be a private affair. Hogbrain, I mean, Hoggle, your breakfast will be served in your room as a thanks for doing my biding."

"Ummm…thank you your Majesty, but I promised the girl that I would stick around…"

"That won't be necessary. Sarah is more than safe with me."

"Uhhh…okay your Majesty. If you need me, I will be in my room," he said looking at Sarah with hurt in his eyes. He shuffled out of the doorway, turned one last look to her, and then ran out. Sarah was panicky now that her main form of comfort just left.

"Sarah," Jareth continued, "you are safe here. Nothing is going to happen to you. No hard feelings about the last time we met. I just thought I would invite you to breakfast and ask you why you are here."

"What do you mean 'why I am here?' you practically kidnapped me!"

"Sarah, early this morning I felt a change in the Labyrinth. I decided to investigate and walked around the castle. I found that the room next to me, a room that is not used, was occupied-with you in it."

"That's impossible. I was in **_my_** apartment last night-not the illusion you set up. You're telling me that you didn't bring me here? Then who did!?" she practically yelled.

"Please, Sarah! No need to raise your voice. I'm not sure who brought you here. I must confess though that I did visit you last night, but I did not bring you back with me."

"I knew you did this! Why did you visit me? Do you enjoy giving me horrible nightmares?!"

"I didn't do anything to you, Sarah. I merely wanted you to remember. I am not proud of myself for giving in, but I couldn't stop myself. I have longed for you since you left last."

"Oh my God!" she said as she quickly rose from her chair. "What is wrong with you?! I was like fifteen when I was last with you. Come to think of it, you kidnapped me then too! Right out of my parent's bedroom! Take me back, now!"

"For the last time, Sarah! I did not kidnap you!" His voice was deep and harsh now. "You found your way here, unbeknownst to me until this morning. I did not do anything to you last night. I just flew to your shared building and watched you sleep. The most I did was touch your cheek. I asked your soul, Sarah, to show you what it knows." Jareth's expression became calmer. "Do you think there is nothing between us? That the only time we have been near each other was when you were here for your little brother?"

"Of course it was the only time! You are from a completely different world! How in the fuck do you expect me…" Jareth cut her off.

"You were mine, Sarah! I was yours. Twice I found you before-this will be the third. You are mine. Our souls are connected." His voice began to catch, tears threatened to fall. "You were Isabelle, than Gwen, now you are my Sarah. Taken away too early each time. I need you to continue. You are the only thing that makes me happy."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah's eyes were bigger than saucers and a panic attack was not far behind. She watched as this dazzling man professed love and need to her. For years she was convinced that she had a very wild imagination to create such a lavish and unbelievable world, but the dreams she had last night were more than real. _Am I dreaming now? _ With the addition of Hoggle this morning, she wanted all her turmoil over the whole teenage ordeal to not be in vain.

"I have to be dreaming. This is me trying to play out something from last night's classes," she breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "But, if I'm not…how is that possible. How can I be multiple people?"

Jareth's eyes lit up at the thought that she may actually listen to him and not call him crazy. He knew from experience that she was level headed and even though she enjoyed pretend, her mortal ways and ideas were hard for her to get around.

"You are not dreaming, Sarah. The way love works in the Underground is different than Above. In a way, you were with me in different past lives. Soul mates are just that; souls that cannot be apart for very long. They long for the other and always find a way back to each other. So, yes, you were technically in different bodies, if you want to think of it like that, precious, you even look similar each time, but you were you where it counted. My soul has always managed to find you. It was an accident finding you when you wished your brother to be taken, but I recognized you straight away. My suspicions were confirmed when I witnessed your fighting spirit. How do you think you beat my Labyrinth? It recognized you and let you win. No one else has beaten me, Sarah! No one!"

The panic was rising. Sarah could feel her legs beginning to go out and she grabbed a chair to steady herself. Jareth saw her struggle and reached for her. She tried to dodge his grasp, but instead her hands slipped off the chair. She didn't even have time to react as she fell and he snatched her from the air. The electricity that shot through her when his skin touched hers flabbergasted her. He lifted her to her feet, grazing his hands slowly down her bare arms along the way. The current stayed consistent at his touch. She saw as a fire in his eyes ignited from the touch and a sweet smile came to his lips.

"You can feel it, can you not, precious?"

She didn't want to feel it. "Yeah, I feel you trying to trick me into believing your story. Nice touch, by the way."

"This is no trick and you know it. This is really actually nothing compared to this…"

"Compared to wh…."

His lips pressed onto hers hard. All at once she felt this bolt of current and heat rush through her making her let out a squeal. She tried to pull away but she felt like they were stuck together. She looked up at the man she was connected with. His eyes were softly closed and a look of bliss on his face. He slowly took his hands from her arms and trailed them up her shoulders and up to her head to hold her in place. The sensations she was getting was of nothing she ever felt before. Coolness and heat radiated from him; his tongue tracing her opened lips. Before she could stop herself, she closed her eyes letting out a soft moan that she never expected to come out of her. Time seemed to stand still-all she cared about at this very moment was him and what he was doing. Her arms automatically moved to be around his neck. He took this as a good sign and held her closer.

Jareth never wanted this moment to end. He finally had her on his turf once again. She tasted like heaven and the current running back and forth between them was intoxicating. She wasn't fighting him which had to mean she was feeling the connection as well. He had a feeling that her upbringing and ever present strong will in any life would make their happy ending he so craved quite a challenge. So with that in mind, he made sure to enjoy this moment with his precious.

"J…Jareth…I think we need to stop," she said, half out of breath, "I think I need some time to think."

"What? Why, Precious? What do you need time for? I know you felt it," a shy, lustful smile came to his face.

"I felt something different, but I need to think of what to do…."

His face grew to a scowl. "What is there to do? Hmmmm, Sarah? I have told you what and who you are. We belong together and you felt it! Why must I wait for you? I have you here now and you will be my queen once again."

"Jareth, what is your problem? Can't you see I need time to think? I'm not meaning anything bad, I promise. I just want some time alone."

"Again, Sarah, you have nothing to think about!" He was getting angry now.

He came closer to her face to try to kiss her again, but she resisted. She pushed as hard as she could to get him as far away from her as she could and started to stumble backward.

"Jareth let me go home, please! I need some time alone," she pleaded.

"You aren't going anywhere, precious," he said with a new type of fire in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks everyone for taking an interest in the story that has been in my mind for years. It's very encouraging that people are actually reading it :)_  
_Wanted to say as just a quick note that class started last week so the updates may be a little slower than they have been but I'll shooting for one a week. Thank you all again and if you have any suggestions feel free to let me know!  
_

* * *

He was exhausted. This day could not have gone any worse. He lazily walked over to his giant bed letting his eyes loom at the emptiness of it. He reached for his black poet's shirt and took it off over his head and then slide his boots and pants off. _That shouldn't have been that hard. She should be right here taking my clothes off_, he thought with a scowl making its way to his face. He climbed into the silky sheets, just wanting this day to be over. He dosed off right away.

There was a small knock on the door, but it still stirred him. He walked over to the door sleepily and hid himself when he unbolted it. "What is it?!" he snapped immediately regretting it after he realized who was knocking.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but Jareth can I speak to you?" Sarah said in a petite hushed voice.

"Ummm, sure. Give me just a moment…"

Jareth walked quickly to his bathroom to grab a velvety blue robe and tied it snug. "Alright, Sarah, you may enter," he said if the manliest king voice he could come up with in his circumstance. The door slightly opened and a thin figure came into the room. She was dressed in a soft white nightgown that clung to her body. Her green eyes glowed in the darkness of the room and Jareth had to turn away not to stare at her.

"What is it that you need, Sarah? I was sleeping; something you should be doing as well."

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said while giving a little curtsy while staring at the floor, which surprised Jareth, "but I could not sleep and wanted your company."

"You wanted to spend time with me? I find that rather hard to believe, Sarah."

She looked up at him at his remark and a wicked smile crossed her lips. She rose from her curtsy with eyes half shut, the grin still on her face. She slowly walked toward the apprehensive Jareth. He saw a fire in her eyes which he least expected from her. Sarah walked in front of him until she couldn't get any closer. She reached out and grabbed the collar of his robe.

"Why is it so hard to believe? You are my soul mate after all." She pulled down hard, pulling him just up to her lips. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"More than anything, Precious."

The same wicked smile crossed her face before she pulled down on him hard again, crushing his lips to hers. Electricity shot through Jareth all along his body igniting the lust in his groin. She quickened the pace of the kiss, running her hands through his hair. Small moans escaped her open mouth as he moved from her mouth to her neck while running his hands up and down her arms and sides. He wanted her badly and he knew she could feel him against her. To his shock and utter lustful surprise he felt her hand reach for him over his robe causing him to move back up to her mouth and kiss her harder. Even though he felt he was the one in charge, she soon pushed him with all her might and he landed on his back on the bed. He must have been so drunk with passion he didn't realize she was slowing walking him to the silky destination. She straddled him while he sat up on his forearms to try to remain somewhat in control, but his attempt failed when she pushed him back down. His member was so close to her that it hurt to think he wasn't inside.

"No, no, My King, lay back and enjoy the view," she said as she brought her negligée over her head exposing her whole self to him. She laid on top of him to reach his lips again and grabbing the back of his head to raise him to her. She reached down between them both, slowly passing by his cock and took the knot that tied his robe together and untied it, letting it fall open. He felt a cold breeze coming through but was still incredibly by at her touch.

She took his hands and slowly made them go up her legs, then thighs, up her stomach, to her breasts and up to her shoulders. He could not help his want to bring his hands back to her bust, softly squeezing and rubbing his thumbs across her dark pink nubs. He felt himself jerk with excitement. While she enjoyed the attention she was getting, Sarah reached down, taking his member in her hand, making Jareth moan with the pleasure of her touch. He looked up into her eyes as she began to slowly pump him over and over. He closed his eyes from the heavenly sensations and then he felt delicious tight pleasure cover him. His eyes flashed open to see his Sarah looking at him with animalistic desire in her eyes as she hovered over his member. She slammed herself down onto him causing them both to let out a loud moan. He grabbed her waist to steady her increasing fluttering. Up and down she went letting her body fall half backward where she grabbed his calves as another form of support, letting her hair fall down to bring new sensations to Jareth's thighs. He felt his pleasure rise up from his shaft.

"Oh.. Jareth…..I ..have.. missed you.. for.. sooo long," she said slowly as she moaned out every word. She then rose up, stopping her trusting and looked down at him. The sudden stop made him open his eyes in confusion, but before he could say anything she leaned down and kissed him. She tucked her hands behind his head and kissed him nice and slow and then rose up again. His eyes watched her as she sat up.

He woke up to a woman screaming.

* * *

Sarah laid in her mockery of her bed in her illusion of an apartment. She was not ready for this. She had been in the fetal position for hours now crying. Her predicament was a hard one. She felt like she belonged here. Not in her "apartment" but here in this place, in his castle, but she felt trapped at the same time. It was like her body wanted to be here, be with him, but her mind was not ready to accept that this was her fate. Exhausted from the crying, she reached up to grab a tissue from her night table and wiped her eyes, face, and neck with it. She was in a lot of stress and knew her body couldn't handle it much longer. She laid back down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

Then she woke up to a noise. Someone was knocking on her door. She tried to ignore it but the knocking wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes even tighter.

"Sarah?"

She froze. His voice was right next to her. She jumped up to see Jareth at the end of her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? Get out now!"

"Please don't yell, Sarah, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Talk to me?! After you locked me in here for hours?! Leave me alone! Let me go home!"

"But, Precious," he said sweetly, "I want you here with me."

She looked up at him, with hatred in her eyes, wanting to stab him with a knife, but something in the way he looked at her made her immediately forget the thought. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his nose was red. He looked like he had been hit by a truck or possibly was suffering from a broken heart.

She let out a huff. "Jareth, listen to me. I know that you think we have something, but can't you see I have a life? A family? They will be… lost without me…there." She knew she stuttered and hoped he hadn't noticed.

"Sarah, we both know that you were alone in your world. You do have a family, but they have moved on without you in it. You have been away for your education a long time. I am not saying they won't miss you, but they would want your happiness," he sat next to her on her bed slowly, "Why are you holding out on what you know you want."

She sat there thinking about her family and how they seemed to have moved on to their own lives. Her father and step-mother had had two more children since she left for college five years ago. It wasn't like they didn't want her around, but they were always busy with what was happening to their young family. They wanted her to have her own life, and she thought she was making it, but she was so lonely all the time. She wanted a love that was like a fairytale and the men of the Aboveground were used to a more modern way of life. Why did she feel so conflicted? She then felt a shock of electricity run through her body. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the gloved hand that rested on hers. She looked up and met his mismatched eyes that looked so sweetly down at her. She watched as if in slow motion as his eyes moved down to her lips and then move slowly to them. The heat stimulated her entire body and she felt herself let go.

He held her head in his hands as he kissed her passionately. She felt his tongue move slightly on her bottom lip and then shocked to find hers doing the same. His kiss was one of skill and she felt herself melt to him as her hands made their way to his shoulders. She felt herself being laid down as he hovered over her still kissing her with fire. His hands moved to start to explore her body and she tensed. A shutter moved down her body and a cold sweat started at the back of her neck.

He must have noticed her hesitation as he rose up to look at her. "Your safe, Sarah, you are safe with me always. I love you."

"Please don't say that, at least not yet. You don't even know me."

"But, I know your heart and the deep desires of your soul…," he growled as he launched himself back down on her lips, kissing her hard. His hands moved over her body and she felt herself give in to the extreme want that her body seemed only to want. He held her close, but still managed to touch her in ways that she never knew she wanted-his hands making soft circles all over her. She heard a loud moan come from her throat that she didn't know was there and this made Jareth respond to her even more. His lips made their way down the length of her dress and he stopped at her covered pelvis. She suddenly felt a breeze on her and became aware that his lips were now touching her exposed skin. She had never experienced anything like this and had never had been so bare in front of a man before. She tensed up again until she unexpectedly felt a huge wave of bliss.

The shock of his movements numbed her and she wasn't sure what to do. She felt so much pleasure that it was almost painful. The feeling when all through her and she found herself grabbing at the bed sheets to keep her grounded. His tongue moved around her most intimate spot which she herself had barely touched. She felt like a fire was moving through her and up to her stomach and down her back. She found herself squeezing her legs tighter and felt his soft hair between her thighs. She never wanted this to end.

She relaxed her body as much as she could, laying back down with her eyes closed. The pleasure suddenly stopped and she sensed his movement. Without warning, she was opened up more. The sudden feeling of excruciating pain radiated from her making the seconds it lasted feel like hours. She opened her eyes at the shock followed by the loudest scream she had ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth jolted out of bed. The scream was coming from the room next door-Sarah's room. With a flash of glitter he was instantly in her room. She was sitting upright, covered in sweat. The look of panic and horror covered her face.

"Sarah! What's wrong?"

Her head snapped to his direction to the left side of her bed and she let out another deafening scream.

"Get away! Don't touch me!"

"Sarah, please calm down. It looks like you were having a nightmare. Relax, come here," he said gesturing for her to come into his embrace. Her eyes finally adjusted to the dark room and she could see the tall man. Her eyes found his face first, but the paleness of his skin caught her attention quickly. It took her a moment to realize what she was looking at; the Goblin King completely nude in front of her.

"Jareth! Why the FUCK are you naked?" she yelled as she quickly shoved her head in a pillow.

He slowly raised his eyebrows then looked down. He was in fact nude from his sleep moments ago. He looked at Sarah again who still had her head covered. He shook his head in annoyance. _Humans. So uncomfortable with nature._ With a wave of his hand he conquered up the same blue robe.

"You are safe now, Sarah," he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"No! Get out of here!"

She started to whimper and had a hard time keeping it from her voice—the pillow not working as well as she had hoped. This did not escape Jareth who walked just a little closer to her. She looked so helpless bend over and lightly crying. He reached down and gently touched her back. He felt her stiffen underneath.

Sarah was so confused underneath her rigid exterior. She knew that encounter she just had with Jareth had to be a dream, but it had felt so real. She felt the tender touches and kisses. She still felt them now on her skin as she laid there concealing her face from the man she desperately wanted but was too afraid to even look at. Her subconscious was a bitch making her have such vivid dreams like that. Was it trying to tell her something?

She sluggishly looked up at him still standing there trying to comfort her. His eyes were full of concern and he wanted to ease her pain and discomfort. "Sarah, is there anything I can do to make you happy?"

"This is all happening too fast. I do not know what I'm feeling and you are not making it any easier for me. If I really am who you think I am, shouldn't this be an easy transition? Like an 'ah-ha'?"

Jareth straightened up, studying her face. He wished it was as easy as she said. That they would meet, kiss, make love, then live happily ever after.

"It's not as easy as that, Precious. I wish it was. Some are easier than others; this one seems like an other."

He reached out his hand, gaging her reaction, and put his naked hand on her face. She did not flinch away as he had expected. He tucked a piece of rebellious hair behind her ear then let his hand rest on her cheek. Her eyes looked at his as though searching for an answer to an unknown question. The heat and electricity he felt for her only heightened with his close proximity. Then, with a flick of her eyes that he undoubtable saw, she glanced at his lips, but as quick as it came, they looked back up. No matter what battle she was fighting inside of her, her body betrayed him showing exactly what she wanted.

He leaned down so they could see eye to eye and she did not back up. This non-movement made him cross the gap between them and gently placing his lips on hers. She stiffened slightly but then quickly relaxed. She closed her eyes at the sensations running through her. Jareth slightly pushed forward, making them lean somewhat so that he had a better angle.

His kissing was of skill and made Sarah weak at the knees. The way he moved over her, teasing her with his tongue and of fiery passion was almost unbearable. She caught his spicy, but sweet, musky scent. A moan escaped her lips into his open mouth causing him to deepen the kiss. She savored the feelings her body was receiving.

She was then pushed all the way down onto her bed, while he trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. His hands softly touched her breasts; touching her like she had never been touched before. _Except in her dream_. _Ugghh, her dream_.

She slowly rose up on her forearms, which caused Jareth to stop and look up at her. "What's wrong, Sarah?"

"I've never done this before," she said mildly embarrassed.

"I know, Precious, but I will not hurt you," he wasted no time going back to her neck.

"Jareth, I mean ready for what this would mean. Yes, I am a virgin but doing this now will confuse me of what I'm feeling even more."

He sat up, looking into her eyes—her soul. He saw want and lust in her eyes but there was also strong bewilderment. He leaned his head back down and took her lips again, this time softly with a clinched jaw. It took all he had to restrain himself from the beautiful woman. With one last look in her eyes, he vanished in a poof of glitter.

Sarah was left there in her deception of a room, alone. Her world was almost turned upside down with the tornado that raged inside her. She needed to pick a side; her heart or her head. This was going to be a tough decision but one of them had to shut up. She crawled back into her bed and pulled the covers up tight. She could still feel the moisture between her legs, a consolation prize from the Goblin King. She quickly gave in to sleep thinking about the alluring blonde and the decision of a lifetime—or more.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah woke up to a knock on the door. Reluctantly, she got out of bed; even pinching herself to make sure that she was actually awake. She looked out the peep hole but didn't see anything but the wood wall of the hallway. She nearly jumped when another knock was struck not a foot from her face. She opened the door to see a four foot tall dwarf looking at her.

"Oh! Hoggle!"

"Good morning, Sarah! How'd you sleep? It's time for breakfast. Here, change into this," he said handing her a light blue colored dress. This dress was more elegant than the last. The dress was covered in a sheet of lace that lay beautifully over the sky colored silk.

"Breakfast with Jareth?"

"Yes, of course. His majesty has prepared a full day for you. Hurry, now. Go get dressed and I'll escort you there."

She took the dress back to her bedroom and slipped it on. It was more form-fitting and had long, bellowy sleeves. She decided to leave her hair down, bringing just two strands from either side of her face back and holding it in place with a bobby pin. She looked like she stepped out from a renaissance fair.

She followed Hoggle down the hallway and toward the dining room. She felt giddy for some reason and was quickly getting annoyed with herself. She was supposed to be confused and taking everything slow, but her heart had other ideas, but it had to be checked with her head first before Sarah would let it decide anything. They rounded the corner and down the staircase. Her heart skipped a beat, making her blush when she saw him at the end of the table. She cursed at herself for letting it happen for she knew that he hadn't missed it.

* * *

Jareth could feel the change in the atmosphere before she walked into the room. She was a glimpse of pure heaven; the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on. The aura around her glowed a dull gold-it had always been that exact color. He still felt the butterflies in his stomach as her green eyes landed on him. He couldn't help the small smile that wouldn't go away on his face. He wished he could get to her on her own level, to understand what was going through her head when he looked at her and that faint blush suddenly appeared.

"Welcome, Sarah. Come and sit. I would like to have a word with you."

She slowed her pace, not sure how she should feel about the statement. He noticed her hesitation but allowed her to take her time. He had an important request but he wasn't going to rush her.

Sarah finally made it to her chair, watching Jareth the whole way. She sat down in the chair to his right. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her and it made her nervous. She hadn't ever had a male's attention in this way.

"So…ummm…what's up?"

He paused for a moment at her with his eyebrows knitted together. He glanced above his head. Sarah couldn't help but let out a confused giggle.

"Jareth, I mean what is going on? What did you need to talk to me about?" her cheeks started to flush at the thought, "About last night…"

"Do not worry, Sarah. Last night is forgotten," he said looking into her eyes and gently grazing his hand over hers, which made her shiver. She knew he saw what the slight touch did to her.

"Well…then what is it?" she choked out.

"I have a request for you. I know that the whole situation is a bit overwhelming for you. I want you to do what you feel is best for yourself, but I want you to get a chance to see what your life would be like here."

"So…what are you asking of me Jareth?"

"I want you to spend one human week here…in the castle…with me. If after that week, you are not fully satisfied with what your life would be like here, you can leave. It will be like you never left the Aboveground. What do you say?"

Sarah looked away from his warm eyes at the wall across the room. She knew his offer was most generous from a powerful king who, if he wanted, could have everything that he wanted. He wanted her to see if this life, his life, would make her happy. She knew what she had to do. If she rejected his offer, she may never know what could have been. She looked back up at Jareth, who was waiting patiently for her answer.

"Ok, Jareth. I will stay…for one week."

He let out a sigh, like he had been holding his breathe. His eyes twinkled with possibility and a small smirk made its way to his face. She really hoped she wouldn't regret this.


	11. Chapter 11

The castle was an amazing fortress with immense beauty. Jareth couldn't wait to show her everything his home had to offer. He led her down the long hallway passed several closed doors. He pointed out to her who all were in the portraits that were on the walls, showed her window views of the kingdom, and gave her a brief history lesson about his and other kings' reigns before him. She watched and listened in marvel. It was taking all he had to not push her against the wall and watch her eyes fill with a different kind of wonder.

This "Sarah" was a very interesting human. Unlike her previous life visits to the castle, she hadn't grown up in an aristocratic way of life. Ideas of kingdoms and castles fascinated and intrigued her and were not her norm. Jareth loved the way she saw his environment—as new and exciting. He had longed forgotten to feel this way about his home. With all the tragedy, loneliness, and war he had to face in the past, it was very refreshing to see it in a whole new light through the eyes of his soul mate.

Sarah was enthralled with the castle and its many different looks and history, even though it was impossible to her, she felt like she already knew them. She felt herself start to tear up at all the declarations of war that had unavoidable been issued on the palace. Jareth noticed her response and decided to change the subject, even with her imploring him to continue.

She found his company a little intimidating. She felt that he was just waiting for her to remember something and all realization would come streaming to her, although he steered away from the subject of her being a reincarnated soul. _Thank god._ She didn't know if she could handle so much expectation from a man that she barely, but completely knew at the same time. The new and familiar feelings she was having was driving her up the wall. The looks he was giving her were too much at times and she had to look away, acting like she was interested with something on the floor to have just a second away from his gorgeous face.

They had been walking for hours around the castle. Sarah couldn't believe at just how big it was and how she saw so little of it when she was here for her baby brother. They rounded down a hallway that was filled with light radiating through the glass windows.

"Sarah, I thought you might like to end our little tour with a look in the garden."

He opened the outside door with a wave of his hand and a sweet fragrance she had never known before enveloped the hall. They stepped out into a grand lawn covered in trees colored in all the colors of the rainbow, all hanging with fruit, some she hadn't seen before. Flowers surrounded the entire area. A small pathway led down the center which led to a black gate. Jareth took her hand in his and began to walk down the path. With another wave of his hand, the gate unlocked as well.

Sarah looked around Jareth to see what was inside and her mouth full open with delight. Inside was a long, rectangular reflection pond surrounded by tall, leafy shrubs. The path continued both ways around the pond and then split off into many different directions through the shrubs. She turned to Jareth quickly behind her and noticed that he was gazing at her with a smile. He swiftly tried to hide it, but it was too late.

"This place is beautiful, Jareth. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

"Do you like it?"

"It's like something out of a dream. What imagination and insight with nature to create such a masterpiece."

Jareth was glad to see her so happy. Little did Sarah know just whose imagination the garden had come from. For so long, it had pained him to be in here, but she needed to see it, and he wanted to know if she did remember. A small part of her did, but it might be a while before her entire being realized she was a bigger part of the castle than even he was.

"Maybe we should head back to the castle, Sarah, before it gets too late. You will have plenty of time to explore the gardens again, anytime you want during your stay." She reluctantly turned back to face him, but she was starting to get a little cold from the breeze coming in.


End file.
